


[銀土] 誠意不該只有生日當天才能兌現（H）- 土方SIDE

by anpathio



Series: 紺子 [1]
Category: Gintama
Genre: GH-ONLY, M/M, NSFW
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 09:10:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17743025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anpathio/pseuds/anpathio
Summary: 自家銀土進程為交往五年左右的熟度，基本上是一個月約會數次每年彼此生日會一起過的老夫老妻，白血球王是在09-10年撰寫的中取得相當於銀土兒子的地位，有機會會把那篇也PO在這裡。此為13年為副長生日寫的短文，之後幾年括寫成總共三篇，不同視角，以及事後w日語助聲詞有，標點符號使用未完全符合教育部規範，及個人惡趣味有：道具、拘束、懲罰PLAY、電擊等，不喜勿入。最初發在百度銀土吧上。





	1. Chapter 1

5/4 （六）

自己的生日期間，除非將軍那邊又突發勤務，不然相對於另一人的生日期間，是較為悠閒的。  
不知不覺在這段期間請連假變成慣例，其他人也都習以為常了。

往年那個自然捲會從幾天前就會纏在身邊進行他所謂的"確保福利"，今年卻異常安分。

「你假照請，不用擔心工作。  
隨意逛逛、好好休息就是。」  
說著一切已安排好的自然捲神秘兮兮地笑，看來亂怪一把的。  
礙於這股詭異的氣氛，和以往不肯認輸（？）的心情，讓土方沒能問出  
『那天你不在？』的這句簡易至極又順理成章的疑問。

 

「副長大人，晚安。」  
一身筆挺的隊長級制服上一塵不染，在房門口正座行禮招呼後才進房的，是個銀自然捲。

『你...白血球王？』  
第一眼看到捲毛時卻沒有觸動例行的吐嘈神經，歸功於這個自然捲的眉毛和眼睛的距離真的很近。

「是！在近藤局長的允許下，我會在此實習一個月，請多指教。」  
白血球王爽朗表示已向山崎前輩報到，目前各種機能正常運作，  
可立即上工。

『太好了！  
我有些想法一直想找人討論，關於改革現有的庫房紀錄系統...』  
不自覺地笑開了，土方對於這意外助手的來訪感到興奮不已，連忙在旁邊的櫃內翻攪，欲將仍是草案的文件找出討論。

「抱歉副長大人，這些應該在您休假完畢回到崗位時再行商討較為恰當。」  
一臉正經的白血球王動作俐落地制止土方，並從懷裡掏出一張被細心折疊的紙張，「局長吩咐我把這個交給您。」

『我的假單？而且期限...延長了？』  
土方吃驚地看著紙張上被自家老大的潦草筆畫塗改的痕跡。

「是的，近藤局長說您歷年來都未能正常休假，所以今年將您申請的期間  
延長為十天。關於屯所事務，我會充分利用上一回的冒險記錄取得的  
經驗值來進行處理。」  
說來有十二分把握的白血球王微笑，閃耀出來的自信光芒讓土方一時感嘆那張臉的原始主人竟然可以相對廢柴至另一種極端。

『那麼小玉的衛護？』  
「這點您也不用擔憂，我的搭檔紅血球王已成功完成五循環模擬測試，  
正式上線運作後預計與我的功能相容性達80％以上。」

紅血球王......  
土方想起曾一度與小玉的閒聊中談及這個角色（？），沒想到小玉竟採納提案還在短時間內執行，實在是令人讚歎的效率！

所有能想到的疑慮都在白血球王的自信攻擊下（！）消失無蹤，被催促著交接，土方帶著難得的好心情，以幫新八寫筆友信的速度，將一堆待辦事項化為紙上命令交與白血球王。

「是！我會切實執行。」  
對眼前工作量毫無怨言，甚至是整個人散發著幹勁，令土方好生欣慰。  
有個如此出色、跟老爸完全不像的自然捲兒子真是太好...

— 以為我會這麼想就太早了！！！

土方乾咳幾聲，自己中斷了作文，揮手招來山崎讓他提早安排自己的外宿事宜。

 

『呼～～』  
洗了個慢條斯理的熱水澡，披著毛巾隨意擦乾頭髮的土方大字型地躺在旅館房間的雙人床上，舒服地享受難得的沒壓力時間。  
儘管知道白血球王出現接替自己的勤務絕對是自然捲的安排，卻是刻意在交接之後未聯絡他，先行到預訂的旅館外宿。

一直以來都圍著真選組忙碌，忙裡偷閒的自我充電時間在自然捲出現後更是被瓜分得所剩無幾。偶然在電視節目上的訪談節目中，看到有交往對象的女性上班族抱怨都沒有屬於自己的時間，工作家庭搞得每面都不是人，還不如恢復單身時自在等言論，也是在自然捲進駐自己的生活之後才有較為深刻的體認。

雖然自認沒有期待，仍是察看了在床頭充電的香菇手機是否有未接來電。  
確認沒有，在放鬆之餘，是一絲絲的失望和，疑惑。

以自己對那個自然捲的認知，他越是安分就越有鬼！  
但繼續胡思亂想下去也沒用，自然捲說不定正潛伏在什麼奇怪地方等自己上鉤呢！才不會讓他稱心如意！

『哼哼是我生日！我高興做什麼就做什麼！』  
土方懷抱宣戰的心情對著空氣說出，待尾音消失在空調運轉的聲音裡，  
翻身關燈睡去。

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

 

5/5（日）

對土方來說，如此鬆散地度過一日是久違的新鮮。

睡到自然醒、賴床、吃早餐看報紙，查時刻表選定電影，打電話預約三溫暖和按摩行程......都是在堪稱懶洋洋的步調中進行。  
這天是假日也是節慶，就算是逛街也來得比平日熱鬧有趣，土方甚至看在免費贈品的份上，參加了平常不屑一顧的街頭問卷調查。

「來～請用感應筆填寫上暱稱、另一半的暱稱，然後開始問卷內容。」  
遞給電子面板的小姐笑容可掬地說明另一半是男是女是天人寵物都行，  
大江戶通過了多元成家法案之後，對伴侶的認定也更加開放。  
「有不少人也寫了二次元的嫁呢～  
其實這樣也沒關係，我們知道您都是認真填寫的。」

反正都不想寫真實資料，原本想用宅十四的身份填寫Tomoe5000的土方被這麼一說，反而不想真的寫進二次元，筆鋒一轉在另一半的暱稱上寫了"自然捲混蛋"。

「謝謝您的填寫，請在使用前詳細閱讀說明，並祝您使用愉快！」

手裡捏著被精心包裝外表看不出端倪的可愛小提袋，但經過問卷洗禮就瞭解內容物是情趣用品。如果給自然捲知道了肯定會被嘲諷一番，當初只看到贈品為"草莓口味"幾個字就決定參加實在是失策了！  
想著覺得心煩意亂了起來，土方隨便收進懷裡，重新整理好心情繼續行程。

儘管自認不是神經過敏，土方仍注意到這日街上成雙成對的人還真不是普通的多。不少商店打出"奇蹟三小時限定！"的標語，又是什麼詭異的促銷手段？

— 反正與我無關。

只需要美奶滋和生活必需品的自己可真是與這些促銷無緣，而且會著商人的道的有那個成天跑超市減價活動的自然捲就夠了。

「請問是一位用餐嗎？」  
土方正欲點頭回答，旁邊突然衝出一個女聲說著「是兩位！對不起我遲到了！」還一邊整個人貼上土方手臂。由於位置尷尬土方一時壓住了要直接甩開的衝動，只見女孩親切與餐廳帶位小姐攀談起來，三兩下就排到位置。

「表哥走吧！這大姊姊好心地幫我們安排到可以看到街景的位置呢！」  
這厚臉皮程度和說故事技巧怎跟自然捲那麼像？銀髮家族都是這樣嗎？

「抱歉！我一直想吃這間今日限定雙人甜心套餐，但約好的同伴放我  
鴿子，只好臨時抓人一起進來...謝謝你的配合！  
啊、雙人套餐我會一個人吃完付費，請你點你喜歡吃的就好。」  
自稱"銀子"、哼著不成調的廣告曲點餐，身形不過同一般花樣年華的女孩  
卻號稱能吃下雙人套餐，令土方不得不對高中女生的食量刮目相看。  
又或、這就是自然捲所謂"甜食會裝在另一個胃"？

既然僅是併桌吃飯性質，土方為求簡化用了宅土"TOSHI"作為代稱。  
本來以為會相當平靜的用餐時間，在服務生提問「有沒有當月壽星？結帳可享優惠」時被打破。

確認證件的服務生向土方直接恭賀「今天生日快樂」，被銀子小姐凹來  
店家的特別小蛋糕，還請服務生集體來祝賀唱歌，搞得全餐廳的人都知道他今天生日。原想大事化小的土方只得紅著臉跟大家說謝謝、在眾人注目下吹熄蠟燭，事後蛋糕有一半也落入銀子的胃袋。

這些令自己困窘的突發事件幾乎讓土方懷疑有個自然捲在背後操作。  
但依照對銀時的瞭解，單單是這樣跟人併桌吃飯也會招致他幼稚的嫉妒，所以他應該不會做拿石頭砸自己腳的事情。  
至於眼前的女孩是跟某次事件一樣性轉的自然捲？  
不可能，自然捲性轉之後還是自然捲，銀子俏麗的短直否定了可能性。

想到這裡土方禁不住嘴角上揚了些，雖然為時甚短，銀子精確地捕捉到了。  
「TOSHI有伴侶了吧？今天沒有一起慶祝？  
如果我搶了他的鋒頭還真對不起喔！」

『唔、不......沒關係。』  
才剛把女孩排除嫌疑，這一句似乎又打破之前的推測。  
如果自然捲自知當日無法出現，也許會真的派一個他信得過的人來祝賀。  
『謝謝。』

 

這晚住進的旅館是早先就由銀時預訂好的，以致在櫃臺確認銀時尚未入住之後，準備進房間第一件事就是檢查房內有沒有暗室夾層有沒有一隻沒良心的銀自然捲躲著。  
不過打開門時，深覺自己對這男人無下限的程度還得修正。

『這是什麼惡趣味主題？』  
暗灰色牆壁配以暗示血花的紅紋，氣氛燈光則模仿火光搖曳做得昏暗，  
加上牆壁掛著的各種刑具，及刻意弄成以石頭沏成的浴缸浴室，十足十的地下石牢風格。

還好床是很正常的圓床，置於巨大的鳥籠裡，也就是若自然捲遲到的話  
可以把他鎖在外面。為謹慎起見，視察完房間，土方用牆上工具卡住門做第二層防護，這才放心進入其實是按摩浴缸的石池泡澡。

這澡洗得漫長又舒適，土方差點忘記原要先一步上床把自然捲鎖在外面。

『才沒有在等他呢！』  
土方小聲地這麼強調，儘管對象只有即將散盡的蒸氣。  
比對往年的生日際遇，今年順遂又無騷擾該是要好好珍惜的，而下午看完電影、隨便吃完飯覺得無所事事就提早到旅館報到都只是剛好。

捲著毛巾出浴室，一室寧靜鬧得心慌又不想開電視，土方索性直撲上床，篤定銀時若想進門非得吵醒自己不可，便放鬆意識，盯著映射在灰壁的  
陰影不自覺睡去。

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

『ぅうっっあああ！・・・はぁぁ、はあー』  
在突破熱度和黑暗的囚錮後終於醒來，土方大口地喘氣，好一陣才把顫抖緩下來。隱約記得醒來前夢裡疑似飽受煎熬的自己也是平躺，左肩上若有還無的異樣冰涼感覺揮之不去，但至少那個可惡的捲毛不在......不在？！

土方抬頭看床頭的時間將近午夜，房間內平和一如睡前，那麼八成就是因為睡在這鬼房間導致剛剛的夢境那麼詭異。記不起大半，唯一確定的是有那個混蛋自然捲對自己做著超越毛手毛腳的事情，不僅折騰得醒來後仍腰酸背痛，夢裡還被他用什麼東西在左肩上寫字......M？

『誰是M啊混蛋......』  
土方縮起身體側躺，強制佔據心頭一角的空虛消失在更遠的角落。  
一會兒卻發現自己仍在發熱、發抖，狐疑中掀開毛巾的動作比料想得還要焦急，答案則是最不想要的那一個。

『呼嗚、可惡......』  
僅僅是無意間被質地粗糙的毛巾摩擦幾下，就覺得下半身酸麻亂竄得  
難受，也使"起床沖冷水"提案毫無吸引力。

"想做"的意念越是忽略越像是房間裡的紅色按鈕般，不但變大還會擅自  
說話地彰顯它的存在；雖然對於這種生理反應不陌生，卻鮮少是在獨自  
一人時如此強烈地感受到。

沒有餘裕去怪罪是不是難得的空閒導致身體的鬆散，已不自覺輕喘起來的土方尋找現成解決方案時，看到被遺忘在床頭的粉紅色小袋子。  
記起問卷提到贈品是附加新功能的草莓口味潤滑液，既然留給自然捲會被嘲笑的話乾脆先用完！

一鼓作氣拆開包裝，大小剛好的塑膠瓶看來無辜，若不仔細閱讀文字還真會以為是女性用護手乳液。打開瓶蓋是誠意滿滿的草莓香，倒上掌心、勉為其難地抹上平日除了上廁所和洗澡以外沒怎麼愛護過的部位。  
不知是用量過多抑或該品牌的特殊效果，在初始涼意消逝、熱度集中之後是向周圍的部位延燒，連同先前未受到撫慰的地方。

『ああぁッ・・・くうっっんー』  
難為情的土方把臉埋入被單之中，第一次覺得沒有其他聲音壓過呻吟  
是一件壞事。原本想草草解決了事，畢竟這裡沒有自然捲不需要賭氣  
對抗，也沒有其他壓力來源。

偏偏身體沒想像中的聽話，不管如何套弄都只有使熱度散遍全身，先前被壓抑的空虛感又從不知道什麼深淵爬出來佔據一方。  
總不成是身體的耐受力被自然捲訓練出來了吧？！混蛋自然捲！！

咒罵了好一陣，終於正視這種行為對現狀毫無助益。  
土方凝聚了夠多的覺悟，再度把手伸向床頭拿取從一進房就注意到的、  
以旅館來說再正常也不過的擺設：按摩棒。

一直以來不喜歡人造物進身體裡面而明言禁止自然捲對自己使用，現在的場合儘管比較像是『用這個就輸了』，但這也不是該注意輸贏的時刻。  
好歹也被混蛋自然捲偷偷夾帶上陣過幾次，對此類物品不算太陌生，像是如何解鎖上鎖、簡化後的按鈕代表何種意義等。

黑色的矽膠棒光握著就很有厚重的紮實感，土方一瞬在心中比對了這根和自然捲的...大小，得到答案之後頓時覺得自己蠢炸了，隨便抹上潤滑便轉著角度嘗試放入。  
不小心先沾上了潤滑液的握把變得有些不好握，還差點不得其門而入。  
有些受挫的土方再三告訴自己要放鬆、仍是與本能抗衡了好些時間才放進一半左右，大汗淋漓中料想應該差不多了而按開開關。

『うぅう、んあぁぁっぅ、ぅぅんんー』  
土方一時忘情地叫出來，察覺後連忙咬住被單。  
與預期中的細密震動完全不同，這款具備前後抽動的模式，即便知道它沒有真的進行抽插，那份震動的擬真程度讓土方大吃一驚。

『ふう、居然、有這種的...ぅんんっー』  
到底是自然捲挑的房間，連用具也一併升級了？  
土方腦內閃過如果那個自然捲膽敢在兩人相處時用這上陣，就絕對要嗆他的技巧還不如這個......嗚嗯！

懷著奇怪的、平時絕對不會允許的念頭，土方強迫自己習慣按摩棒的頻率，配合著讓它更加深入。而當護手部分穩穩地抵住會陰，土方不一會兒就屈服於被揉磨敏感帶的舒適感。

『ぁ、いぃ・・・ぅうっっっあ・・』  
試著換到自動變頻，引起的刺激如電流竄入全身的經脈令土方高叫不停。體內被充滿的充實感，和"會變得太過依賴"的恐懼感在腦海中交戰，最終是前者戰勝了理智，哄著"再忍一下就可以"地放任它在體內衝撞。

『ぃいっっ！ぁあああっ！』  
土方握住自己、不過套弄幾下便迎來久違的高潮，反射性地夾緊了後方  
帶來連鎖反應，反而延續了高潮的餘韻。意識開始變得曖昧不明，土方眼前飄過不屬於房間內的鮮豔色彩時，還想到該要把完成階段性任務的道具取下。但被推上頂的滋味實在難以抗拒，加以不知是否因身體好一陣未好好發洩，不過稍微愛撫一會兒便又醞釀出下一輪的備戰。

"想繼續下去"的本能壓過其餘念頭，土方不自覺地配合震動來扭動腰肢。手變得熟練起來，只因隱約記起被銀時撫觸哪些部位時會感到舒服；一直以為自主觸摸並不會帶來同等效果，實踐起來又是全然新鮮的體驗。

『くぅっ、あぁっ、あぁぁーっっんぁっ』  
待又一次獲得解放，土方已累得無法動彈。  
即便還未斷線的理智告誡該要起床換掉汗濕一片的毛巾、該要真的讓道具功成身退，強烈的滿足感仍在體內持續擴散。熱得腦袋像是要融化，全身軟綿綿的卻覺得很舒服，進入低頻率的抽動如搖籃般的效果，終是把土方推入了沈沈的夢鄉。

 

「十四、十四」

耳邊有人輕柔的呼喚，土方覺得全身泛酸，肢體的無力讓他一時接收困難。  
來人把自己擁在懷裡不停搖晃，好一陣才終於得以睜開眼睛，是銀時。

『你終於來了啊......』  
土方渾沌的腦袋已完全忘記先前為了不讓銀時直接進門做了什麼防護。  
在銀時取走原本放在體內的按摩棒後，連使用過的那段記憶都直接消失，使得他異常誠實地把話說完。  
『完全錯過了嘛、笨蛋......』

「......並沒有喔十四，現在才十點多呢！而且還沒到5/5。」  
努力忍笑、忍吐嘈、忍住一切會改變戀人無比誠實的現狀的言語，銀時緩緩把土方抱起，讓他看到房內的時鐘明確刻畫著十點二十二分。

『欸？怎會？...』  
「今天是特殊的日子啊！難道十四不知道？」

銀時異常好心用導師般的口吻解釋：5/5是地球與宇宙的時間軸接軌的日子，所以幕府為了配合來往天人而統一曆法時間：在5/5晚上過午夜之後，時間會自動倒退成27小時前。不僅是民眾歡欣鼓舞假日多了一天三小時，商家也利用這「奇蹟三小時」大做文章而賺進不少鈔票。

聽完解釋的土方微微點頭似是理解，不一會兒閉上眼睛、頭一沈神識又要飄走。銀時掙扎了會要不要弄醒他把人帶進浴室清理，看看土方睡下的毛巾裡濕濘程度幾經考慮後，只大致擦乾了抱回被窩裡，蓋好棉被。

「這也真是、玩得太愉快了嘛！」  
拿起床上的毛巾檢視一下"成果"，讚嘆完的銀時稍微擦拭了床上土方弄出的亂子，這才將用具都收進浴室清洗。

當初在預訂主題房時，多考慮了萬一自己晚到，土方有可能會因為害怕而不讓自己進正門，而選定了窗外配置通外逃生梯的房間。  
多虧了這一層心思，銀時才得以不用跟被卡死的正門過不去。

這幾日因為被委託的地球外工作進度延遲，導致終於回到地球時，戀人的生日（第一天）也去了大半。儘管馬不停蹄趕往旅館，卻發現先前的擔憂成真，便當機立斷使用備案入房。然而進門後的場面實在是直登"戀人最讓人難忘的風情TOP 3"，都已經預備好會被警戒心滿滿的戀人拿刀伺候，銀時卻發現土方不僅是睡得很熟，還是獨自玩到暈過去的睡法。  
看來"小別勝新婚"這句果然有它的存在意義啊！

雖然無限懊惱沒機會看到戀人稍早自己玩耍的難得實況，可不管怎樣，  
也是腦袋得想著阿銀我才知道怎麼使用、還有怎麼舒服的吧？  
從這點來看也算阿銀我教導有成啊！！！

清洗用具的銀時看到鏡中人笑得無比燦爛，心情也好上一些。  
幾分內吞完晚餐的他以最快速度再沖了一次澡，做好準備回到床邊，鑽入睡得香甜的戀人身邊，把人摟入懷裡，仔細端詳了那讓自己安心的睡臉，親吻幾下。

「生日快樂喔！十四。  
還有26小時，阿銀我會好好利用剩下的時間！」


	2. [銀土] 誠意不該只有生日當天才能兌現（H）- 銀時SIDE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 自家銀土進程為交往五年左右的熟度，基本上是一個月約會數次每年彼此生日會一起過的老夫老妻，白血球王是在09-10年撰寫的中取得相當於銀土兒子的地位，有機會會把那篇也PO在這裡。
> 
> 此為13年為副長生日寫的短文的，銀時SIDE，有真相（笑）  
> 日語助聲詞有，標點符號使用未完全符合教育部規範，及個人惡趣味有：道具、拘束、懲罰PLAY、電擊等，不喜勿入。  
> 最初發在百度銀土吧上。

「唉呀竟然已經這時間了！  
這次沒以"加班"為由多收委託費真是失策！！」  
奔跑路途上不斷注意時間的銀髮男子，嘴巴也未閒置地連番碎念。  
比對周遭卿卿我我的眾多情侶來說是相對突兀的存在，手上便利商店提袋也對走在旅館街的人來說毫無情調可言。裡面裝載的是救急用晚餐，星際時差搞得他算起來是一整個地球自轉日未進食。

「就只好希望十四會可憐可憐阿銀我啦！」  
坂田銀時，在戀人生日（第一天）的深夜才從太空船落地的自由業男子，看著尚未按照新曆法調整的手錶標示12：42 AM也自覺希望渺茫。

捨棄了原先許多（浪漫）預定抵達旅館之後，銀時啼笑皆非地望著自己的備案 — 外牆逃生梯 — 認命而小心翼翼地爬回五樓。訂房之初已與店家確認該主題房的窗戶可由外開啟，由房內來看該窗則被巧妙地隱藏在春宮圖後。料想害羞的戀人必定會因此忽略此處的防禦工事，故當銀時輕易推開窗戶、跨入房間時，仍是稍微誇讚了一下自己的料事如神。

「十四？是我。」  
過於昏暗的房內燈只有牆上一盞亮著，是睡眠用配置。  
銀時用了很輕的音量試圖為自己降低敵意，比起設想過的「一進窗被戀人提刀伺候」的熱鬧場面卻沒獲得回應，心頭是一陣空虛。  
直到目光往床邊一掃，將人定位之後才說服自己轉念。  
「也難怪嘛！都幾點了......」雖然平常這時候都還正"熱鬧"著啦！

在沙發放下提袋，脫除因一口氣爬上樓而顯得躁熱的衣服，銀時奔進浴室快速沖了涼。甫從星際回來他可一點都不想冒險，屬於外星的東西都給我進下水道！

幾分鐘後邊擦身體回到房內，心情平復不少的銀時打開速食調味包，預備哄騙快要麻木的腸胃時，他突然注意到一直以為是冰箱的運轉聲頻率著實詭異，繞了一圈想到這是未附冰箱的房間，那麼來由？

『ぅっ、ぅぅっ、ぅんー』  
在這時傳出另一人的急促鼻息及呻吟，儘管在機械運轉聲掩飾下幾不可聞、且也很快復歸沈寂，已足以使答案呼之欲出。

「這、這是......」  
拋下貨真價實的食物，飢餓敵不過好奇心的銀時走進鳥籠，發現自己面對的是另一種意味的美食。

尚未完全靠近就隱約感到熱氣迎面襲來，原先以為先行熟睡的戀人並未乖乖躺入被褥，而是蜷屈著身體縮躺在毛巾之中。露出大半的身體滿佈汗珠，散發出濃郁而誘人的草莓香，卻不是旅館內附的沐浴乳氣味。  
銀時在周圍找了一下，一瓶乍看是女性用護手乳的潤滑液該是成因。

戀人雙眼緊閉卻並非陷於深眠，開啟床頭的小燈後，在澄黃燈光照射下的眼睫彷彿顫出淚光。幾次身體抖動的力道之大，銀時都以為土方其實是醒著的，但他只是綿密呻吟上一陣，始終未睜開眼睛。  
銀時伸手輕輕掀開毛巾，揭露了被遮掩的元兇：被體液弄得晶亮濕潤的按摩棒正在替自己"值勤"。

銀時心中五味雜陳，他萬萬沒想到土方會願意將這個自己曾被多次禁止使用的物品放入體內，還就這麼睡著了！真的這麼舒服嗎？！

但說"睡"也不正確，熟悉戀人身體反應的銀時很清楚他正處於欲求未滿的階段，而單靠這麼點刺激是不夠的。從開發戀人的身體至今竟也到了如此有成的地步，這麼想著又稍微釋懷了些。

『んんっ！！ぅう・・』  
就在這時土方又一次夾緊雙膝，手無意識間緊攫住毛巾一角，近似痛苦般的喘息。銀時一時看得迷醉了，這可是戀人列屬難得等級八"請求解脫"意味的表情啊！

「真沒辦法，那就來幫忙一下吧～」  
就連剛沖過冷水的身體都懂得讀起空氣，考慮千分之一秒決定不弄醒戀人，銀時爬上床跪在土方旁。一邊在掌心倒了些潤滑液抹勻，一邊審視狀況，決定從乳首開始循序漸進。

『あっ・・・くうっっ』  
抒解躁熱的冰涼觸感和堪稱溫柔的手勁使得土方一時還無法突破意識的層層囚錮，只扭動了一下身軀便任銀時更加上下其手。  
他輕巧令土方轉為正躺，先前未能一窺究竟的狀況，此刻一覽無遺。  
顯然射過數回的分身仍硬挺著不肯歇息，繃緊的小腹上淌滿汗水和體液，被密集照顧的會陰略紅腫得惹人憐愛，看得銀時是肆無忌憚地玩心大開。  
他雙手指腹在胸前慢慢經營，配合戀人下身的動靜來揉搓捏彈，土方幾度被激得弓起身子，透明的體液在顫抖間飛散。

『んんっ・・・ふぅっ、あぁっ・・・』  
正如以往那些戀人無力反抗的時刻，半弔子的抗拒只是讓他更欲罷不能。  
無法得知土方已"自得其樂"了多久時間 — 畢竟那玩意兒一旦充滿電可是9小時的保證運作 — 銀時只得退而求其次，改觀察其他跡象來推判土方距離"界限"有多遠。

基於好奇，銀時按上按摩棒的鈕轉換模式，本只想測試是否有其他功能，未料其在轉為低頻抽動一陣之後，是連續的猛烈撞擊。土方立即被頂得細吟連連，似要踢起的雙腿被銀時巧妙壓制住卻也不醒過來，彷彿不願面對自己造成的殘局。

「到底能可愛到什麼地步呢？」  
銀時再使模式調為輕緩，免得戀人真的承受不住；  
小心翼翼移動位置到適當，將土方右腿輕輕敞開、抬起至肩，彎身湊近在土方大腿內側烙吻。

『ひゃあぁ、ぁっ、ぅぅっー』  
如同被觸摸到敏感處，土方的呼喊更往上一層，銀時能感到他的大腿到膝蓋肌肉的細微痙攣。舌尖舔舐著戀人微鹹的汗水，再以近乎啃咬的力道在私密處留下印記，這是銀時一貫的惡趣味。  
對此處的特別處置，他從來不曾馬虎，也曾樂不可支地腦補過戀人隔日會在廁所或浴室內看著這些痕跡，羞得滿臉通紅的模樣。

對著聳立的分身吹上幾口氣，看著它如通電般顫動，帶出戀人彰顯難耐的鼻音，宛如天籟。銀時嘗試抽出一半的棒子，顯示內部也已濕潤無比，一切水到渠成。

「既然前面浪費這麼多，可不能讓十四就這麼去了呢！」  
銀時壞心地笑著，取來被土方棄置的潤滑液草草淋上此刻已相當有精神的自家小兄弟，將耐心花在等待按摩棒的一輪循環結束抽出，這才換上今晚真正的主力；而因充分的擴張及潤滑，銀時毫不費力地一口氣推到最深，土方完全地接納了他。

「ぁぁっ！！お・・・ 這、好棒...」  
比想像中還滿足，銀時低吼著暢快。  
進去的每一個部位都能感受到緊炙，內壁尤其在鼓吹自己瘋狂進攻。  
銀時本想忍住那份衝動，只是土方狀似需索更多，配合著扭起了腰，令他撤下原訂溫柔到底的打算。

『うぅっーんぃいい、ぃいいっ！』  
就著跪姿深入到底再緩緩抽出，不時變換角度來取悅雙方，銀時在肆意搗弄之餘，當然也未忘記照料戀人楚楚可憐的分身。  
眼見戀人從呻吟變成了可辨識的言語，銀時的得意不言而喻。

「阿銀我畢竟跟機器是不同的。」  
是能讓人滿足的。

銀時拇指在鈴口處的按壓撥挑是今晚受盡"款待"的土方所無法再容忍的刺激，於是當他終於鬆下力道後，份量可觀的白濁分數次衝出，噴灑在銀時的手上、腿上。而他也禮尚往來地，在土方體內注入濃濃熱流。

「ぁあっ、はああー」  
銀時邊喘息，邊親吻著戀人還在快感餘韻中的身體，從小腿、膝蓋，到大腿、根部及這晚最辛苦的分身。放下戀人的腿，看著他疲軟下來的姿態，剛才退出時也完全感受不到慰留之意，銀時瞭解土方真的是精疲力竭了，便收拾心情準備清理。

好歹也偷渡了一次，而且他自己用了道具的這件事明天肯定能成為好梗。  
努力壓抑竊喜的銀時用毛巾邊角擦了兩人下身，拉了拉嘴邊的笑意，將土方抱起在懷裡，細心搖晃著，

「嘿、十四、十四，該醒囉～」


	3. [銀土] 誠意不該只有生日當天才能兌現（H）- After Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 自家銀土進程為交往五年左右的熟度，基本上是一個月約會數次每年彼此生日會一起過的老夫老妻，白血球王是在09-10年撰寫的中取得相當於銀土兒子的地位，有機會會把那篇也PO在這裡。
> 
> 此為13年為副長生日寫的短文衍生，重頭戲所在（笑）19年才寫完。  
> 日語助聲詞有，標點符號使用未完全符合教育部規範，及個人惡趣味有：道具、拘束、懲罰PLAY、電擊等，不喜勿入。  
> 最初發在百度銀土吧上。

彷彿是稀鬆平常的開始，清晨陽光從桃色遮陽紙外曬入，多少為室內增添了些淫靡的色彩和溫度。床上熟睡的其中一人慵懶地舒展身體，在手敲上床頭櫃後痛得咒罵了一聲。抬頭瞧見了與身邊暖意毫不搭調的冰冷鐵條欄杆，還有牆壁上掛的各種刑具時困惑了幾秒。一絲不掛的狀態但並非是悲慘的成因，身體也沒有被限制行動，多呼吸兩口自由空氣才重新調整認知。

「搞什麼......竟然連自己都嚇到了。」  
銀時苦笑，雖然自認過往幾次牢獄之災沒有在內心留下陰影，這回可是得更新認知了。

摸起床頭的水杯一飲而盡，看看以日常作息來說過早的06：37這數字，數上幾回枕邊人勻稱平順的呼吸聲，這才有閒情興致思考起這得來不易的倒轉假日該怎麼度過。替戀人拉好床單以免著涼時，銀時突然注意到昨晚遺漏的某個奇妙跡象。

昨晚進門（或者該說是逃生窗）時，土方是裹在毛巾裡睡著的。  
甫進旅館時，櫃臺訊息顯示土方明明提早入住，所以並非是因為進來太晚導致的懶散，而是刻意如此。  
明明都準備好卻盼不到人，一氣之下（？）玩起了平日絕對不用的道具然後無法自拔？  
平時土方可都遵守著穿內褲的好習慣的，這副模樣是明顯直接從浴缸上了床！

「如此期待阿銀我可還真是受寵若驚啊！」  
甜蜜滋味在閱讀順手拿來的草莓口味潤滑液的包裝後升級好幾倍，瓶身的試用品字樣是重要線索，表示這瓶得有心才能入手。  
床頭其實備有他牌的潤滑液，且對土方來說應不陌生，他依舊拆開這份，想必是想念阿銀我想得緊了才會如此。

回想起叫醒戀人時，他第一句話即是抱怨『終於來了』，再也沒有比這更坦率的答案，這份心意不好好報答不行。  
拼湊各種線索，銀時益發有精神了起來，重新檢視起房內的各種擺飾。  
最初在決定房型的確一瞬間鬼迷心竅挑了會招致戀人直覺反感的主題，卻認為比起較為"和平"的和風豪華或時興的冰冷科幻，此房會多一份不那麼尋常的熟悉感。

懲罰PLAY是個放在腦內多年，卻一直只能擱置的妄想。  
畢竟要說服保守又愛面子的戀人同意簡直難如登天，如果有個萬一，事後要修補裂痕也是頗麻煩的事。  
如今可以利用的契機冒了出來，房內各種器具無論叫不叫得出名字都挑逗著銀時的想像，而當目光落到昨晚的主角 — 黑色按摩棒時，腦內的劇本要素瞬間水到渠成了。

他露出意味深遠的微笑，錯過戀人的自慰秀沒關係，再讓它按照自己的意思重建就好了。  
「好！那麼配角們會是哪些幸運道具呢？」

 

最先勾回意識的，是下半身莫名的麻癢。  
精確一點，是來自一個地方的感受。

渾身揮之不去的沈重使行動受限，手腳與其說是不靈活，更接近的是不能任意移動。  
從本能升起的危機感欲夾起雙膝，但遭遇不小的阻礙。

困惑間，某處的麻癢變得更集中、尖銳了點。  
應該是叫出了聲音，讓干擾中斷了一會又持續，骨盆上的重量和熱度越來越清晰，種種要素促使土方往清醒岸上爬去，末了還是那個總是聽來欠揍的聲音送上臨門一腳。

「再忍一下就好。」

— 為什麼要忍？

一句停在嘴邊，喉嚨裡的乾澀先嗆了上來，土方連咳了幾次，發現不僅是無法移動手或腳，眼睛上也被蓋了一條毛巾，是被咳嗽的動作弄下才得以重見天日。  
最先進入視線的，不是陌生的鐵條鳥籠天花板，是那個在昏暗光線下笑得燦爛異常的自然捲。

『咳！你在...唔、痛！』  
那股直衝腦門的麻痛又襲上最脆弱之處，土方覺得眼前一花。

「就說再忍一下就可以完全放進去了，十四真是不聽話。」  
若無其事地數落一句，銀時低頭又重回原先的作業：將某種細長物徹底塞進土方的尿道裡。

『混蛋自然捲！放開我！』  
在銀時大功告成移開壓制之後，土方才知自己被綁縛在X型鐵架上，手腕腳踝上的皮製套環無法掙脫開，姿勢也被迫雙膝曲起，只能往左或右翻倒。

銀時未對他的要求做反應，逕自用旁邊的小毛巾擦乾了手，拿起床頭備好的運動飲料，插上吸管送到土方嘴邊。  
「渴了吧？喝下去我再告訴十四今天的預定。」

花了兩秒思考這種狀態即便違抗也沒啥好處，也是真的被逼渴了，土方一口氣將數百毫升的水分飲盡。

「竟然都喝下去了，乖孩子，等等賞你點甜頭。」  
依舊打著啞謎，銀時改坐到土方右側，拿起今日主角道具到他面前晃。  
「十四昨晚用了這個感想是什麼？」

緋紅瞬間爬滿了雙頰，土方想別開頭，也只是讓銀時拿著道具輕敲另一邊的臉頰。

「我以為十四不喜歡機械呢？」  
『我是不喜歡！但至少比某個遲到的傢伙可靠！』

想起昨晚賭氣時的決心，土方逞著嘴快回了這句。

「喔？這是一試成主顧了？」  
對於戀人的嘴硬完全是預料之中，銀時慢條斯理拿起準備好的潤滑液。  
「阿銀我啊其實、不是太在意這種事情的～  
以我對十四的瞭解，還是問身體最準確。」

『欸？』  
似是此刻才瞭解完全著了自然捲的道，土方臉上的驚恐為時不久卻極為真切。

銀時手法熟練地替按摩棒上好潤滑，用手指輕易扳開前一晚飽受疼愛的入口，儘管本人狀似不樂意，按摩棒前端就著恰當的角度毫無阻礙地滑入土方體內，順利得讓他倒抽一口氣。  
見到他這般吃驚反應，銀時料想他想必是昨晚用得很不順手，暗笑了一會又裝回被惹惱的模樣。

「十四該會疑惑要被測試什麼，老實說，這完全得看小十四的爭氣與否了。  
剛剛塞在裡面的是會接收養分瞬間生長的花苗，也就是只要十四順利射了、讓它開花的話就能取下。」  
說著手指彈了下土方疲軟無力的分身，一陣微妙的刺痛令土方禁不住抖了幾下。  
瞧見海藍瞳仁裡的恐懼急速擴展，銀時彎身在他耳邊以自認最輕柔的語氣進行安撫，告知物品可是經星際認證的安全。  
「所以今天的考試，就是測驗十四到底是喜歡機械，還是人呢？」

應是認清了得任自然捲宰割的現狀，土方咬牙忿忿不平地問，  
『你這傢伙、算計多久了？』

「冤枉啊十四！  
昨晚拼命結束工作趕回大江戶前都還想著進門可以被十四歡迎然後兩人甜蜜火辣辣地度過美好時光。  
結果十四不僅鎖門、卡住入口，還自己一人玩得愉快睡得不省人事，早上醒來還得被十四口頭損人消遣......  
該生氣的是阿銀我吧？」

眼前的自然捲以狀似稀鬆平常的語調訴說他的哀怨，土方竟有種他身邊真飄出了鬼火的幻覺。  
淡薄的昨晚記憶裡，被吵醒時他好像明明沒這麼氣憤，一時也拉不下面子或有那份心思去質疑吐嘈，乘著嘴硬的餘勢回上一句『隨便你吧！』  
逐漸清醒的土方評估了情勢還不算太糟：銀時過往常會在情事時束縛自己的行動所以算不上困擾，至於按摩棒就得耗費心神去專心對抗......

「十四該不會以為阿銀我出的考題就這麼簡單？」  
從剛才就不知道在床邊摸索什麼的銀時此刻才讓土方看到他的滿盈笑意，還有手上掌心大的機械小盒。

『什麼！？那是？』  
又被自然捲將了一軍，土方才勉強緩下的心又躁動起來。

只見銀時慢條斯理地從小盒拿下數個圓形貼布，在土方的乳首、小腹、大腿內側和會陰等足以令土方內心各種警鈴大響的地方牢牢貼上。  
「這一代標榜就算遇水也不會輕易脫落，廣告真實性就有請十四來驗證了。」

『你到底..唔啊！！』  
在銀時按下小盒上的按鈕時，土方隨即感受到下腹和大腿上的肌肉一緊，彷彿被強力吸盤吸附住，明明銀時尚未啟動按摩棒，卻覺得它已往體內捅上幾下。

「喔？效果顯著？看來要找到適合十四的頻率應該不難了。」  
愉悅得幾乎吹出口哨，拇指摩娑在轉盤按鈕上，欣賞了一會兒戀人察覺大事不妙的可愛表情，搶在他能開口阻止前推動圓盤上的刻度。

『電？呼嗚！你、給我、停下！！』  
注意力一下子全被打散，連同思緒，感受力被電流增幅，想射精的衝動令他頻頻抬起了腰，被束縛的四肢則使此舉徒勞。  
其實並非不能忍受 — 畢竟也曾中招總悟的惡作劇，被電擊棒伺候過 — 只是被出其不意、無法預測的電流層出不窮的襲擊時，光是試圖適應就花上不少時間。  
在好不容易找著喘息時機，電流突然全數停下，然而氣力無以為繼，咒罵化為無法控制的呻吟先逸出了口，這讓銀時得意了起來。

「抱歉，一時興奮測試新型號就忘記更重要的事情了。」  
自顧自的在土方頰上一吻，也是如此近距離，土方覺得在他眼中看到抖S之魂的覺醒。

「熱身應該夠了？再來該讓主角正式上場，還請十四不要忘記作答。」

 

交往的這麼幾年，似乎還真的絕少有這份坐下欣賞自顧不暇中的戀人的餘裕。  
不得不讚嘆遙控器真是天人偉大的發明，設定好按個鈕，眼前就立刻呈現活色生香的現場演出，  
如果看到起興致了還能切換成互動模式，簡直是沒有比這個更全面的享受了。

預告的熱身完畢，換上在戀人體內沈睡的主力：按摩棒，其貼心的驟雨和雷雨模式設計，配上在戀人重點部位的電流刺激，讓人從一開始就得以浸淫在不絕於耳的天籟裡。  
儘管被限制住行動，土方依舊在範圍內不住扭動軀體，對銀時來說再熟悉不過的曲線，此刻竟還能翻出更挑逗人的新意。  
尤其進入雷雨模式後，土方更數度差點滾出掌握，銀時連忙踩住X型拘束架一角，免得他動作太大摔下床。

 

『あぁぁぁっ、ううっんーっ』  
拋棄稍早的矜持，被數度大力頂入的土方弓起身體，彷彿再也承受不住的高叫中夾雜著分不清是哀求還是命令的破碎語句。  
晶亮的汗珠在扭動中向周圍飛散，撲鼻而來的是略帶果香的潤滑劑香味，配以土方昨晚洗澡時用的沐浴乳香薰得令人貪婪。  
房內的舒適空調一直未停，此刻僅是土方一人就把室溫提升好幾度的錯覺令銀時口乾舌燥了起來。  
啜上幾口剩餘的運動飲料，趁著機械變換模式的空隙將嘴裡的液體藉由親吻全灌進戀人口中。

 

「十四、十四......還能繼續嗎？」  
進入間歇驟雨模式之後，終究是不那麼強烈的侵攻，土方的緊繃明顯解除不少，在歷經近30分鐘的重點伺候，對電流的刺激也早已無力做出反應。  
將電流暫停，被淚水濡潤的海藍眼眸要幾度呼喚才能稍微回神，渾身顫得不停的要求銀時住手。

『拿、拿掉......』  
「嗯？我在十四身放太多東西了，指的是什麼呢？」

忍不住在口頭上逗弄他，銀時自己也早就被眼前色香味俱全的美景給撩得蠢蠢欲動，是骨子裡抖S的堅持才讓他至今維持"點到為止"的程度。

『裡面、嗚嗚！拿掉...啊啊——』  
間歇告終，又是一波細密的擊打，使得土方的尾音倏然拔高，下半身不住挺起。  
以他半側在懷裡這麼做看在銀時眼中真是無與倫比的美妙，這麼一瞬，他也都以為自己要心軟了。

銀時將土方抱起，撥開扎眼的微濕瀏海，如待聖物般虔敬吻上白晰的額頭，再語帶惋惜地表示恕難從命，放入尿道的道具只能靠土方自力排出。  
「如果現在把按摩棒拿出，小十四可就要交白卷了呢？」

輕輕握住土方那已硬得流水但遲遲未能射精的分身，以拇指在頂端摩挲幾下即引來戀人哀嚎。  
銀時很確信自己放進花苗時完全按照說明書的步驟，也如同放水般的提供額外刺激免得戀人太辛苦，唯是花苗仍未探頭，著實令他感到意外。  
莫非是土方慢熱的體質使得效果被壓抑？抑或是本質保守又膽小的態度導致刺激不夠到位？

要放棄初衷直搗黃龍不是不行，只是那句期待已久的答覆至今未出現實不甘心，銀時一咬下唇、決定先安撫戀人的焦躁，在思考間把電流和按摩棒都按停，拆下在乳首和小腹上盡忠職守的貼布，拿起毛巾擦拭清理。  
儘管身體還很難受，以為銀時的玩興已盡在收拾善後了，仍有意識的土方忍不住叨出一句斥責意義薄弱的『混蛋天然捲』。

「嗯？十四說什麼？」  
其實聽得一清二楚，對於一抓到喘息機會卻用在罵人、簡直如同拋出一個可以讓自己名正言順繼續懲罰PLAY契機的戀人，他認真覺得不能不好好利用。  
「難道十四以為那樣阿銀我就氣消了？」

土方聲音裡困惑的成分尚未落定，他整個人就被提拉著坐起來。  
腳上皮環被解開使得重心自然放回雙腿，唯是未獲得同等自由的雙臂隨著拘束具往上被鐵鍊掛勾固定住，先前取下的貼布則被安置到新處：腳底和尾椎。  
土方因不安喘著，雖是無法回頭向上看，聽見鐵鍊和牽動鐵架的敲擊聲也明白嘗試掙脫無用。

「不得不稱讚十四真的很厲害呢！撐半小時還這麼有氣力。」  
跪回土方身邊，銀時裝作正在朗讀安全守則裡的說明，告知一般建議使用時間少於15分鐘不然後果自負。  
「也許是我刺激錯誤才會讓十四這麼辛苦還沒成果，考量到十四的M體質，我決定換個地方進行。」

『換什麼鬼！還不、嗚啊！！』  
從大腿內側到腳掌的酥麻硬生生地切斷土方好不容易凝聚起的抗議，由於掙扎和重力而逐步向外滑落的按摩棒被銀時穩穩托住再塞回原位。  
與之前平躺的狀況不同，被架起的雙手難以成為支撐點，雙腿也酸軟得無法施力，姿勢連帶使他避無可避，任憑銀時掌控插入節奏和深淺。  
『停、我說、停！！嗚嗯——』

聽著一波又一波搔得自己抖S心癢的呻吟，很多想法在銀時的腦海中一閃而過，例如戀人是真的不知道遊戲怎麼玩、忘記安全詞的用法、抑或是打算完全賭氣到底。  
明明自認已經把人逼到牆角，成果應該手到擒來，至此全然束手無策的竟還是自己。  
逸出一道細微、幾不可聞的嘆息，暫停手裡的玩弄，銀時找出專用皮帶將按摩棒縛在定位後，再次審視了毫無進展只是硬直的小十四，決定再下一城。  
捧起土方如今被淚痕徹底打濕的臉蛋，於深吻之中等待戀人的抱怨或請求，隻字片語都行，但求一字不漏。

被剝奪氧氣近乎逼暈了土方，唯是下半身的難受究竟牽住了渾沌的腦袋裡最後一絲意識，也或許、是那最坦率的一句。

『銀...要、銀時......』  
被晶瑩淚水浸濡，失焦的海藍眼眸裡僅剩純粹的慾念，以破碎的單字竭力拼湊出啜泣之外的意思。

即便沒有明確說出要的是什麼，深知戀人的語帶保留是他的自主意識仍在運作的證據。  
一直想看戀人被逼迫到失神、淫蕩得口不擇言的願望看來是連這個法子也無法達成的了；  
然而這日畢竟是他難得空出時間的生日，不管論時間或進程都該是要進入用心疼愛的階段。

吮吻雙唇以示允諾，銀時鬆開鐵架上已在兩手手腕緊出勒痕的皮環，攬住這個透著熱度、渾身打顫且任憑擺佈的美好胴體。  
如頑童惡意地順著背脊緩緩摸下，撕離下背的貼布，然後是腳底的。  
另一隻手慢條斯理沿著前方探索、路過硬得發燙的兩兄弟，這才取下令戀人如坐針氈之處的濕濘貼布。  
往後是啟動後成果可圈可點的按摩棒，解開皮帶扣、拔出的動作除了毫無預警，更是刻意多使了點力。原是另一種放水的意圖，但土方並沒有因此棄守陣地，甚至咬緊牙根頂住了一波衝動。  
在疑惑間接收到土方狀似委屈、埋怨的眼神，銀時直覺土方並不是在怪罪自己在他生日當天又把他弄得亂七八糟。

疑惑歸疑惑，當有個香軟甜美的戀人在懷裡是沒有多餘的心思花在思考上面，更何況從決定這個PLAY開始，戀人各種難得一見的姿態早已使得自家小兄弟叫囂要披掛上陣大戰三百回合。

小心翼翼把人導向左側躺下，拉抬起右腿時一瞬感受到他的緊繃，和疑為恐懼的情緒。  
「噓～對不起玩過火了。」  
即使有著先前各種準備工作，銀時覺得過程並不順利，他只能繼續好言相勸，無太大效用之後或突然擰痛戀人的乳首藉以轉移他下半身的緊繃。  
土方因受不住而扭起的腰卻正引狼入室，促使銀時慢慢"就定位"，顫動不停的內壁是一種讓人瘋狂的邀請，但他還不想直接墜入。

「十四，還醒著嗎？知道該說什麼？」  
『嗚、讓我、射......』  
「錯誤答案。」  
『嗚嗯——銀、銀的...』

「不夠清楚。」  
再一次扮演狠心的教師，用力擰扭學不乖的學生的乳首以求正解。

『ああぁあああ！銀時的、進來！』  
「接近了，但還不夠。」  
『快、進來！要、更多——！』

「這還差不多，現在就來犒賞你這個壞學生吧！」  
銀時腦內的理智也繃到了極限，誰讓戀人有卓越的自掘墳墓技能，令人愛不釋手的慢熱體質還有承擔得起痛楚的身體本錢呢？

下半身像是有了自己的意識肆意在戀人體內衝撞，抱緊著濕滑的右腿以求最速最深的進出，將前一夜未能獲得的滿足盡數攫取。  
因著兩人激烈動作而晃動拍打著兩人身體的小十四，過了好一陣才終於引起銀時注意，一把握住進行遲來的套弄。

『うぅぅっんっっああぁあああ！』  
土方半張臉埋入柔軟的枕裡，平日的矜持已拋諸腦後，淚水與呼喊都沒有停住的跡象。  
當感受超過了極限，所有的表現都只是訴諸本能。

「哈哈、能把十四、逼到這樣的，只能是、阿銀我呢！」  
像是戀人被高潮襲擊得走投無路會大哭的這件事，初次發生時以為是真弄得他不舒服還手忙腳亂過，之後就學會珍惜這得來不易的失態。  
對於土方的反應感到滿意的銀時愛憐地輕輕撥弄小十四前端不知何時已探頭的花苗，明瞭這一切終於奏效。

而、先前拋下的困惑在這一刻接起來了。

明明就是這麼敏感的身體還不提有各種助興，可不論是電流還是按摩棒都沒能讓戀人屈服，卻是在自己進駐後立刻兵敗如山倒？  
如果排除是自己撿尾刀的存在，就是土方其實一開始就已經準備好正確答案，但是嘴硬到不肯明說。  
所以那份委屈、哀怨，並不真的是責怪使用到電擊或拘束PLAY的部分，而是怎麼埋怨自己怎沒察覺到那呼之欲出的明顯答案。

土方十四郎，你究竟能夠多對阿銀我的胃口的可愛？

雖是對推論有一定自信，銀時明白求取答案後的滿足更讓他欲罷不能。  
於是他放下抬到肩上的腿，將土方翻至仰躺，左手緊緊握住他的右手，扣住手背試圖抓痛他，最後是努力讓下身停下動作才終於把土方的意識從雲端接下來。

『んぅうぅ、不要、停、還要......』  
「像是這樣不是誠實不是很好嗎？一開始老實說喜歡小阿銀來服務，就能輕易討老師我歡心的啊～」

又是那副"最好是"的責怪眼神，銀時莞爾，再次將土方的雙腿放到腰的兩側架好。  
「還好阿銀我不管誠實的十四也好、傲嬌的也好，都很喜歡。  
所以這個答案就由老師我代答。」

期待的反應終於到位，繃緊的內壁傳來緊鑼密鼓的收縮，吸得銀時是一陣爽快，再次環住幸福的泉源，如同給予指令般的說出「綻放吧！」。

 

『ぁぁあぁーっ！！あぁっんんっっぃいいいいっっあぁ！！』  
蓄積已久的射精衝動終於找到出口，爭先恐後地化為數條乳白色拋物線，就在間隔中，自土方的鈴口伸出十數片白色花瓣宛如曇花逐步開展為掌心大小，終連仿生花梗都被此力道推出。  
配合著戀人的動作放肆地頂著會令他瘋狂的點，再憑藉本能算準時機，拔開附在土方分身上的花朵，引出更多的熱流噴灑，將兩人都淹沒在名為極樂的巨浪中，而它源源不絕。

「唔......」  
如同所有的溺水者，恢復意識時都會迷惑究竟身在何處。  
銀時發現自己已趴臥在土方身上，兩人之間一片黏膩得難分難捨，而他甚至在清醒前都還本能地在土方體內重複挺進的動作。  
土方雙眼緊閉，呼吸在銀時抽開時也未有不順，是跌進了極度的深眠，從臉上殘留的舒爽表情他該是滿足的，儘管等人醒來之後就不是這個說法。  
是要放手了才注意到，銀時自己先前拔下的花朵仍緊握在右手，並與戀人十指相扣顯得意想不到的浪漫 — 如果不算兩人身上和周遭的狼籍的話。

然而電流曾被電視科學節目用來讓男性體驗女性生產，尿道苛責PLAY則是個人的惡趣味，加成起來就是跟著十四進產房，還在"盡興"這項破了表，這個完全偏離原始規劃的生日真的過得太特殊。

「在奇蹟之日這天跟過生日的十四一起體驗生孩子......還真有意境。  
又一次的生日快樂，我的十四。」

**Author's Note:**

> 附上當年的後記。
> 
>  
> 
> 說起來會變成現在這樣還真是一連串的作死ww
> 
> 決定偷渡虎牛H→副長醒來應該很想做吧？  
> →只好做了、怎做？！他不會啊！！阿銀照顧得太好了！！（阿銀「怪我囉？(づ￣3￣)づ）  
> →那麼先前拿到的禮物？（從很無辜的食物變成更無辜的情趣物（O））  
> →還是不夠啊！！開始找資料....好歹也是生日，要找特殊一點的...喔！這個看起來不錯！⊙▽⊙  
> →看實測影片爬心得文，就決定是這個啦！
> 
> →噗浪跟WB上快問快答「要不要放裡面？要不要關電源？」  
> →一片「放裡面不關電源」的回答，你們這些鬼畜的傢伙萬一今天我要放的是其他東西怎麼辦！(￣ε￣*)  
> →努力說服我家土方....「放進去很舒服的～～乖～～～」（阿銀偷笑中）
> 
> →截至寫完為止已經連續五天熬到超過三點甚至五點orz 每天咳血是怎樣....\\("▔□▔)/  
> →終於寫完了耶！(o゜▽゜)o☆  
> →可是度娘吞了 Σ(っ °Д °;)っ  
> ↗現在在這裡w


End file.
